RowdyRuff Boys: Madness Combatants
by papern00b451
Summary: As summer time approaches, the boys are bored out of their minds as they look for something to destroy or cause havoc...something new for them to satisfy their bloody destruction...until the two brothers found a 'device' they stumbled in. Now they'll face Nevada's Madness and feel the true terror that roams in the desert and arise anew with new identities for them.


**Why hello there readers, when I reread the PPGD story back when I was a kid, I remember one part when I saw the RRB introduction, I saw this.**

"**Somewhere in Nevada"**

**Which my brain shit out another idea for this crossover, what if the Rowdyruff Boys in the original series were obliviously tempering with the 'device' that end up transporting them to the 'other' Nevada and experience the madness along meeting the Madness caste…but with a cost as their powers are disrupted which their old powers aren't existent to them. But when time passes on, their 'chemical X' is refined by the Improbability as they gain new abilities, they'll be trapped for 10 years, and arise a new identities they made for themselves.**

**By the way, I don't own Cartoon Networks crap or Jolly Matt 'Krinkels' work in Newgrounds, so don't complain at me.**

**Let's get this started already.**

* * *

[RRB: Madness Combatants]

Chapter 1: Anew Life

(Somewhere in Townsville)

[Brick: age 6]

Ah...the city of Townsville…where it's the most boring ass place to be in and the most fucking cliché name ever made in this shithole.

*Sigh* This is getting really fucking dull living in this city full of retarded children and being harassed by our fucking wannabe fathers bullshit endlessly of how we run our own thing.

Yeah we're the RowdyRuff Boys, the big bad bastards who like to ruin your life, who caused mischief, anarchy, stealing random shit to satisfy our wants, and all that bullshit, but when time passes by...they're just getting way too fucking repetitively boring for us, I want something new like literally making us regret it and really extreme like going through hell!

While I'm in the air zoning out of what to do. Two familiar lights appeared in front of my red eyes and I know my bros are here to brag something stupid.

When the flash faded along the gust of wind blowing my red hair. There in front of me are my two bros floating, Butch and Boomer that are getting jittery on something.

Also if you're wondering of what the hell we're doing, we're thinking of something fun to do here since everyone here is a faggot, we can't fight the girls because they know how to turn us into faggots, and fighting the Puffs' is getting really fucking (and I say it again) boring, so we quit and do something new in our lives than being bunch of cliché faggot villains.

While Butch being the usual numb skull psycho addict, Boomer sounded excited and telling me that he found something.

"Hey Brick! We found something cool bro!" Yeah, what the hell did you find Boomer? If it's something God damn tediously boring, I swear to Jebus Christoff I'm going to punch you right in the fucking mouth!

Boomer is the usual Boomer, being stupid naïve that you want to tear his blue eyes out and be your personal punching bag if he keeps being brainless to you.

When Boomer moving energetically like an idiot he is, he might probably found something that's completely stupid and maybe bore my ass to death.

"If it's something boring, count me out Boomer." Rolling my eyes to hear Boomer's constant crap, my two bros suddenly begin to pull my sleeves, boomer holding me in the right and Butch taking it in the left…oh they're so gonna' get it!

"What the fuck are you guys taking me that so freaking important?!" Pulling the two towards me by pulling my arms as both got close to my personal bubble; I immediately kick both of their nut sacks using both of my leg shins which they instantly let go of my arms and grabbing onto their balls to suppress the extreme pain coursing through their genitals with a *HUMPF!* from their mouths.

"Now, can you explain to me what's so important that you want to drag my ass over there?" Getting really impatient with my two bros here. Boomer was the first one to speak out to me and explain while he's groaning in pain from the aftermath of my 'Ball' kicking.

"We found-*augghh*-a weird-*augh*-gizmo device thing that's standing in the_-*Auggh fuck me this hurts!*_-in the alley Brick." A device you say? How in the hell did you randomly find a device in an alley Boomer?

"How in the 'Him's' name did you find a fucking random shit in an alleyway Boomer? Is this some sort of Mojo's crap that he doesn't want anymore?" Knowing the 'device' he's referring to is probably Mojo's inventions that failed miserably to destroy the Puffs' as it end up in the dumpster.

While Boomer and Butch groaning in pain and holding their balls, Butch explain to me more of this 'thing' they found.

"It's not our fucking Dad's shit Brick! It's *Augh!* a thing with a single button and we don't know what's going to do man!" A device with a single button ay and you found it in a random alley? Now I'm curious of this thing you two found.

"Now you're talking. Show me this 'thing' you found and I may forgive you two." When I about to fly towards the thing the two found, I stopped when Boomer and Butch aren't moving their asses along grabbing their nuts.

"What the hell are you two waiting for? Let's go!" Screaming do my two bros to get their ass moving, but Butch protest over his balls.

"Brick, *fuck* your kick hurting my balls here man! can you give us a minute break for while?" Argh! Fine, you two will get your little break but I don't want to stand around in the sky and do nothing!

* * *

(5 minutes later)

(Blossom)

"Bye Ms. Keane, we'll see you later." Outside the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the girls and I were waving back to Ms. Keane as summer arrives to start with many kids running out to enjoy the hot summer vacation. When summer ends, we'll enter first grade and start our semester studying new things.

"Bye girls, hope you'll enjoy your summer break!" When Ms. Keane finished waving to us in goodbyes, we then take to the skies and head home.

In the gust of wind blowing into our faces and streak of pink, green, and blue forming a tri-color rainbow, we wonder what we're going to do in our summer vacation.

"Hey girls, what are we going to do in the summer?" Looking back at Buttercup and Bubbles, they we're wondering as well and forming ideas of what we're going to do.

"Don't know Bloss', maybe we'll go to the beach and-what the heck?" Hearing Buttercup surprise of what she saw ahead, I look back and I was surprise as well and extremely cautious.

There in front of me are the three familiar dark red, green, and blue that painted the sky...the infamous Rowdy Ruff Boys. Although, it seems they didn't notice us in an afar distance away from them.

The Ruff Boys are our Archenemies and our counterparts whereas Mojo was their first guardian who created them. But later, 'Him' resurrect them from the dead when they all self-destruct from the puberty instability from our cooties that we've gave upon them.

They're currently not very active of their anarchy, bloodlust state, and they seem to stop their destructive antics…for now.

Looking at the direction they're heading to. They're heading to the city and might cause mischief again, *Augh!* here goes our summer vacation!

"What are the Ruffs' are up to Blossom?" Bubble's squeak out in question, but my pink eyes are still looking at the Rowdy Ruffs in suspicion, I have no clue of what they're up to but it wouldn't be a good one.

"Don't know Bubbles, but I'm sure it wouldn't be good of what they're planning." Answering bubble's question, I wonder what they're planning? Probably it's very devastating or extremely sinister they'll do to Townsville.

Forming up a plan in my head, I decide we tail them and find out where they're going, in other words, stalking them.

* * *

(Brick)

Flying to the location that my bros were heading, Butch and Boomer recovered from the shin attack I gave them and we continue onwards of what the two found.

Heading to the city, I have a feeling that we're being stalk behind our backs and my cootie senses are tingling like freaking hardcore hell right now!

"Guys, stop!" Halting our speed, I look behind us...there was nothing…somebody's following us and i can feel it!

"Hey, what's the holdup Brick?" Butch shouting at me with his annoying voice, I answer his retarded ass to shut up.

"I have a feeling that we're being followed, I guess I was wrong." Something definitely following us…but oh well, let's get going.

* * *

(Blossom)

Hiding behind couple of houses under us, I sense Brick was getting suspicious and I immediately told the girls to hide so they wouldn't spot us.

Peeking out the wall that I'm leaning on, I saw Brick looking around to see if he's being followed-thank goodness for my 'six sense' or else this will get extremely brutal for us.

When he stopped looking around for us and seeing he found nothing, they continue on their flight.

"Girls, let's continue onward of what they're doing." Looking back at the girls who are hiding behind the houses as well, we continue to tail them of what they're heading to.

* * *

(2 minutes later)

(Brick)

I freaking swear, I feel like we're being stalked but every time I look back, there was nobody there!

"Seriously Brick, you need to get a chill pill dude!" Oh shut up Boomer! You don't understand of how six sense works because every time we travel, I have real bad mojo when something isn't right here!

"I'm fucking chilled Boomer! I'm just freaking paranoid that's all. Also, please shut the hell up before you regret it!" Losing my freaking temper with Boomer's concern of me if I'm turning mentally insane, if he keeps this up, I swear I'll give him a swirly to know his place.

Still flying to our location and Boomer's mouth shut which I like it, we're getting closer to the area that I can feel something…way off about it.

A strange vibe in the air that makes me grimace and terrified from it simultaneously, yet I don't know why I'm feeling this? Could it be the thing they found?

Making a U-turn in our flight, I sense we're getting closer to the 'thing' they've found and it's radiating out something that makes me want to fear it.

Turning to our left, there in front of me is the alleyway that Butch and Boomer tagging the place and found the device they're overly excited over.

The alley is pretty shady, bunch of graffiti art from Butch and Boomer which they tagged this place, piles of old garbage junk that they never removed from this place, and no other entrance from this place, only the corner we came in.

There in front of me is the 'device' that Boomer and Butch has mentioned to me.

Middle of the alley is a gray box shaped of some sort; it has a single small monitor on it that's letting out a red glow that's looks like blood, and a single red button in the middle with a note atop of it saying 'PRESS ME!' in the left near the monitor.

Something isn't right about this thing.

"Guys, I think we shouldn't mess with this thing." Looking back at my bro, Boomer seems nervous as well. But Butch…he turn into a complete asshole.

"What? Are you scared of the thing?" Is he trying to be an A-hole to me?

"What! I'm not fucking scared from this thing!" Shouting at my psycho brother to shut up, he begins to egg me on and insulting my manhood!

"Cluck, Cluck, and Cluck-I sense Brick turning into a fucking Goddamn chicken here!" Flapping his arms to mimic a chicken, he then continues to piss me off!

"I'm not a fucking chicken Butch! You Goddamn Asshole!" Still flapping his arms like a fucking chicken to mock me, he continues to temper with my rage!

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, yup, you're officially a homosexual chicken, congrats Brick! Let's listen to DJ-Birdy music of the Chicken Dance that you really are a faggot!" That's it! I'll press the fucking button for you two that I'm not a homosexual chicken that you've insulted me!

"FUCKING FINE, I'LL PRESS THE GOD FUCKING BUTTON!" In fit of rage; I forgot the fear about this thing and ready to punch the fucking button!

Floating in front of it, I punch the fucking button and-

* * *

**[IMPROBABILITY SOURCES TO BE TRANSPORTED: NEVADA]**

**[WARNING: PRE-IMPROBABILITY SOURCES DETECTED: IMPROBABILITY REFINEMENT &amp; ALTERATION BEGIN WHEN ENTER: NEVADA]**

**[REALITY COMPROMISED: PROXIMITY 10 YEARS]**

Wait-what the fu-!

**[IMPROBABILITY SOURCES TRANSFER: ENGAGE]**

* * *

(Blossom)

***BOOM!***

Hearing the explosion, that's our cue to come out and expose of what they're doing!

"Not so fast Rowdy Ruff Boys-what in the Sam hill?" When all of us jumped out in front of the alley in sequence, they weren't there anymore!

Only remains of their doings is this weird red electric lightening static thing that's floating in the air…what did the three do?

"Hey Blossom? Where the heck are the Ruffs'?" Hearing Buttercup's words in irradiation, she lost hope on fighting the Boys for blind vengeance of getting back at them.

"Yeah, and what's with the red static thingy floating in the air?" Hearing Bubble's perspective in curiosity of the mysterious red static, I just don't know what it is.

"I don't know, it maybe the red static in front of us that may do with the boys?" Flying towards it. I slowly reach out to the red electricity that's hovering in the air and when I touch its energy; I heard…whispers, 'many' whispers…like divine beings are watching people killing each other for fun.

"_**So they'll die many times?"**_

"_**Yes, decease in Nevada endlessly."**_

"_**Someone's hearing us."**_

"_**FUCK HER MIND!"**_

When hearing that, my mind went into a sudden amass headache, my vision begin to impair, and my conscious close to unconsciousness.

I begin to hear sudden whispers in my head, bloody FUCKING whispers in my ear and my existence of sanity!

Are you me?

Yes you are me; can you define **virtue **or **sins, Evil **and **good? **Oh, THERE'S NO FUCKING REAL DEFINITON!

"OH FUCK YOU VOICE, FUCK YOU!"

"Blossom, get the thing away from you!" Who the fuck said that to me?

Then everywhere around me, there was darkness…everywhere around me, there was many red eyes of shadowy figures staring upon me with their ominous whispers, everywhere around me…my state of mind going blank…

Then every around me-

"BLOSSOM! Please for the love of God, wake up already!" I felt a giant surge of pain coursing through my stomach, everywhere the darkness begin to slowly disappear, waking up my reality.

Snapping back to reality with light flashes upon my pink eyes, Buttercup and I we're suddenly in Professor's Lab and Bubbles slowly weeping for some reason.

What the heck happened?

* * *

(Buttercup)

When Blossom touches the weird electricity thing that's floating in the air, she begins to spout fucking profanity and nonsensical gibberish that isn't normal for her along thinking she's turning insane from touching it.

To make matter worse, she fell to the dirt ground like she's paralyzed by it and she isn't moving any single muscle from her body, making me extremely, freaking worried for her that she wouldn't make it.

I dragged her paralyze ass back home along with Bubble collecting the sample from the 'thing' that's floating in the air, fitting it in the tiny test tube that she was holding.

I don't know how the hell she abstracted the sample without getting injured by it, but I do know she uses her 'electric current' powers to move the thing without any negative side effects hindering her.

It took us 10 fucking minutes to get to our house and she still spasm from the unknown effect when she touched it!

Now in our current time, we're in Professor's lab. I punched right in her stomach to snap her out of my desperation, and it literally works of what I did!

Jolted her eyes wide open, she looks around and completely oblivious of what just happened to her.

"What the heck just happened, Buttercup?" Blossom said in complete confusion but I don't how to explain it to her of that 'incident' of the mental state she was in. When Bubble's heard her voice, she immediately came over here and hugged Blossom like she came back from the dead.

"Well…I…argh…" Before I can explain anything to her and become extremely complicated, Professor came in to save the day on explanation to cover my ass.

"You were in a complete mental shock that your body has been paralyzed and you keep saying in brutish, gibberish sentences from the 'Refine' Improbability effects that you recently touched Blossom." Improbability what now?

Staring at our father in confusion, Professor notices our confusion and sighed of the subject he's going to talk about.

"Improbability energy: Is an odd, phenomenon substance that can defile all laws of science and cause extreme entropy within the mentality and physicality of one's body. It's also the one substance to allow me to create the Chemical X by condensing the Improbability electric energy into its liquefying state." Um, what did you just say again?

"Can you explain it to us in English please?" When me, Bubbles, and Blossom saying it at the same time, it made professor sighed again of what it all meant to comprehend for us.

"It's the part ingredient that made you girls and the one that gives you the unnatural powers with it, but when you touch the 'refine' X, it made your bodies unstable of the effects it causes." So you're saying…

* * *

(Bubbles)

That Blossom touched…

* * *

(Blossom)

Is the source of our genesis and our powers!

Shock of this sudden revelation that the Professor revealed, I wonder what happened to the Rowdy Ruff Boys?

Did they die or-

"I know it sounds shocking but before you can jump in any conclusion of the Rowdy Ruff Boys when you mentioned that they messed with a device that contains Improbability. They didn't die, just teleported to another dimension that no one can handle or comprehend the knowledge of the place." How does Professor know about this 'Improbability' he keeps mentioning?

"How do you know all this Improbability stuff Professor?" When I said that, Professor has a worried look on his face, seeing he's extremely worried of the Rowdy Ruffs safety even though they're infamous for their crimes.

"I think it happened somewhere between 1960 or 1970s where weird phenomenon happening everywhere, when people reported they saw red electricity in the air and experience mental disorders along with unnatural powers coursing through their veins but unfortunately the effects were extremely unstable to them as they wither away to their deaths. It later been coined by all scientist called Chemical X." So when you were a kid, you saw the stuff?

"Wait, when did you saw it happen? Did you touch it or other things to abstract it?" Questioning Professor if acknowledge or experience with the substance, how did he react to it when he was a snobby brat back then?

When the Professor widen his eyes in surprise and slightly offended of what I said to him, he got sensitive about the topic.

"No, no! I didn't touch it and my parents wouldn't let me dare to get near it, besides the U.S government was involved in it until I met…my colleague in college." You mean the guy who bullied you, backstab you, and almost killed us-

"No, not Dick Hardly…my 'other' colleague, his name is…Jebidiah H. Christoff or Dr. Christoff for short. We've actual been good friends than Mr. Hardly. Now, when I mentioned him. He's pretty much a nice character and has extraordinary knowledge on Improbability energy. Not only that subject, he also has amassed knowledge of all kind of science making all our professors astounded by his brain. Even though he's a revolutionary scientist, he's also a religious person in the name of Christianity; I mean really religious which is odd since he's also a pro-Darwin human evolutionist." So this Christoff guy, is he some sort of friend of yours?

Before I can question about him and his amass knowledge on the Improbability thing, he keeps rambling on about him.

"In that, he's a proficient in firearms and good at martial arts when he was young, he also told me he needs it for his day of judgment of going somewhere that he would grimace upon-"That's it, I need to interrupt Professor before he can ramble on about him.

"Professor, you're getting way off topic here!" Yelling at the Professor to stop his idolization about this Christoff guy, he snapped out his trance and apologized for remembering this guy.

"Sorry…sorry, what I'm saying is Dr. Christoff is an outstanding genius of what the Improbability Drive is and he got permission to abstract the X substances before it can infect any innocent bystanders who got close to it. We studied and took notes of it for a while before…that incident when he relocated to Nevada." What happened in Nevada?

"What happened to Jebus Professor?" Professor face begin frown of the memory he's going to remember back.

"Well I was visiting the facility and everything went completely wrong."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_(Nevada: 1980s in Mojave Desert)_

_(Professor)_

_Driving in my car towards the facility that Dr. Christoff is being stationed there, I made the formula of the raw Improbability that all scientists coined it 'Chemical X' of the substance that can break all laws of science, Christoff requested me to study its matter structure, so we can have a good breakthrough of its confusing properties._

_Getting closer to the research station that's few yards away from me, I felt highly suspicious that I can't see the tall building that's towering in the desert. Not only that, I saw red Improbability floating in the sky which telling me that the Chemic X substances are freed from the containment glass that we sealed it in._

_When I got close to my destination, I gasped in utter shock._

_The entire building wasn't there! The only remains of what I saw is a giant square ditch that the building was once standing in and…a guard who was chopped in half from his missing lower torso._

_What in the Sam Hill just happened here?!_

* * *

(Reality)

"When I was trying to figure out of what happened back in Nevada, I then theorized that they did something completely wrong that made the energy 'X' unstable and teleported their facility to a dimension that's filled with Improbability energy, which high likelihood they'll going to face death or other 'beings' that dwells there…for some reason, I have a feeling that Christoff is still alive over there."

So what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys then?

"So what concludes the fate of the RowdyRuffs' Professor?" Looking up at the professor's face, he seems to be skeptical of the subject and theorizing of what might happened to them.

"I'm not sure girls, they're now in a place that we all can't comprehend and it's filled with Improbability, so high chances that their powers are currently disabled but when time passes…they'll change for the worse. So in my theory, they might grow powerful but face dangerous things that may hinder them, so I'm sure they're okay…I think?"

* * *

**[Somewhere in Nevada]**

(Boomer)

Aughhh…what happened? Why do I suddenly feel…weak, but something's growing in me, adapting?

I feel soft sand lying behind my back and the wind blowing dust in my face from my numb body that I can't feel, only hear.

Opening my eyes…I only saw a blood red sky, the surroundings I feel…messed up, chaotic, and complete madness…and why I do I feel…so afraid?

My vision is completely impaired as I can't see shit which everything shacking or blurred in my blue eyes!

Trying to get up, a sharp pain stab behind my back as I lay in the ground once more which my body begs to die here and stay in the exact spot.

Why am I weak? We're the RowdyRuff Boys for fuck sake damn it!

Not wanting to lose hope, I get up one more time and prepare for another painful resistance.

Lifting my body one more time again, a dozen sharp pain stabbing my entire body but this time I was prepared for the worse as I forcefully push myself to see where the hell I'm in.

When my corpse lifted and feel the physical pain coursing through my torso, I finally saw of where am I.

The entire place is filled with gray sand that tells you that there's no hope here, and the red sky only tell there's no civilization here, only blood, strife, and madness that takes your life.

Searching for my two bros at, despise my eyes feeling completely dazed out, I saw two blur figures that I recognized the color.

It's Brick and Butch…but they seemed to be knocked out, making me worried if they're alive, only me remain conscience and awake from this twisted place that I don't know!

Feeling all my remaining endurance draining away from me, I begin to feel tired…sluggish, I can't withstand the pain!

Dropping my entire my body to the sand and feeling my mind going dark, I heard a weak yet loud engine moving coming closer, closer, and closer behind me.

Who are they? I can't turn around when I feel my entire body being stabbed to death and my muscles going numb on me!

Hearing the wheels stop buzzing in my ear as I slowly descend into darkness, I heard several doors are opening up and voice begin to chatter in the air of the strangers that I can't directly see.

"_What the hell? Where did they come from and why the fuck they're lying in the sand?"_

"_Don't know Deimos, I don't know couple of kids stumble in this Goddamn war zone we're in and possibility they're going to be killed soon if they're that retarded. Also they might be working with the A.A.H.W for I know."_

"_Would you calm your genitals down Sanford. They randomly appeared in the desert for fuck sake. Besides, I don't see A.A.H.W using kids in their battle tactics. If they are then these brats will die slowly here and high chances they're already be dead, rotting away. Possibility if we train them along working with us, we'll get children rebels fighting in our side than joining those pricks." _Hearing those words, I begin to panic like hell when I heard 'child soldiers,' I don't want to be someone's bitch and fucking my ass, but I don't have the energy to let it out as everything turning completely dark...tired.

Then everything went blank as I can't hear any voices that echoed in my ears and went into a dreamless slumber of this madness I'm in.

* * *

**(100111100)**

**Well, this is the end of this chapter and the start of the Rowdy Ruffs' misfortune, I'll be stopping here and continue on writing my other 'projects' and thinking the next chapter of the boys facing Nevada's madness.**

**So see yeah!**


End file.
